


Sunday Morning

by magnusragnor



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Fluff, M/M, just parabatai feels tbqh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 02:53:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11304240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magnusragnor/pseuds/magnusragnor
Summary: His parabatai is in love. And not only can Jace feel it radiating off of the rune, but he can feel it in Alec’s aura.(aka an outsider's look into alec & magnus' relationship)





	Sunday Morning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WendigoBaby](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WendigoBaby/gifts).



> happy birthday to the absolutely lovely [pat](http://maghnvsbane.tumblr.com)!! you're a sweetheart and i love u a lot. 
> 
> shoutout as usual my beta and #1 [charl](http://lightwoodlesbians.tumblr.com) <3
> 
> i hope you guys like it!!

Jace knocks on the door, pushing his hair out of his eyes and shoving his hands in his jean pockets. He shifts his weight from one foot to the other, waiting for either Alec or Magnus to open the door. Alec wasn’t due at the Institute for another two hours, but Luke had called Jace personally and asked for an approval for a joint mission between shadowhunters and werewolves, so here Jace was, interrupting Magnus and Alec’s Sunday morning. 

After another few seconds, the door is opened gently and Alec’s head pops out, eyes still half lidded and hair a bird’s nest on the top of his head. 

“Jace,” Alec says, blinking more aggressively in attempt to wake himself up. 

“Hey man,” Jace says. “Sorry to just show up, but Luke called. Said it’s important and to meet him at the docks in an hour.” 

Alec nods slowly, processing the information in his half awake state. 

“Yeah, okay,” Alec replies, hiding a yawn in the crook of his elbow. “Come in. I’ll be ready in fifteen minutes.” 

Jace follows Alec through Magnus’ familiar loft. He takes a nonchalant glance around, and is suddenly hit with how different Magnus’ loft looks since the first time he saw it. It’s not the layout or the design - Magnus may purchase a new carpet or vase now and again - but Jace can very clearly see every little mark his brother left in the home. 

Leaning against the wall near the bookshelf are Alec’s bow and arrows. His boots are discarded right by the door, a copy of Sherlock Holmes lies on the coffee table, and Jace is absolutely positive it belongs to Alec. The apartment feels so lived in, and Jace notices the familiarity with which Alec navigates the space too. 

“I’ll be right back,” Alec says as he turns on the coffee machine. “Help yourself to anything.” 

Jace nods in response, waiting for Alec to leave the kitchen before opening up a few cupboards to find the mugs. After two failed attempts, he finds them all, and smiles despite himself when he sees Alec’s familiar white mug with black arrows running across it in front of all the others. Izzy got that for Alec on his 15th birthday, and Jace smiles at the memory. He grabs that one and two other random ones for the coffee. 

“- okay?” 

Jace hears the muffled voice from the hallway. He glances down it through the entry and sees Magnus and Alec standing by the doorframe of Magnus’ bedroom. Magnus is leaning against it and Alec is standing in front of him, his back to Jace. Jace can’t see that well, but he can tell that there’s barely a whisper of space between them.  

“Yeah, I just need to go with Jace to see Luke. Do you still have your client in an hour?” Alec asks, his voice soft.

“Mmm,” Magnus hums, slipping his hands around Alec’s neck and playing with the short strands of hair. He’s wearing a maroon silk robe, and his movements are slow and  sleepy . “Yeah. Be safe, Alexander.”

Alec leans forward and brushes his lips against Magnus’ cheek, his hands coming to rest on Magnus’ hips. Jace sees Magnus’ eyes slip shut and a small smile bloom on his face. 

Jace realizes how private Alec and Magnus are, and understands what a gift he’s been given to be able to witness an intimate morning between the two of them. 

“I’ll see you tonight?” Magnus asks, his eyes still closed as Alec kisses his other cheek before pecking his lips. 

“Yeah,” Alec says, and Jace is positive that there’s some lovestruck lopsided grin on his brother’s face. 

“Go do your job, Head of the New York Institute.” Magnus says, opening his eyes to Alec’s soft laugh. He pulls away from Alec and they share one last kiss before Magnus retreats back into the bedroom. 

Jace instantly ducks deeper into the kitchen, not wanting to get caught eavesdropping. He takes the full coffee pot and pours it into the three mugs. 

He can’t help but think about how much Alec has changed. Jace has only ever wanted the best for Alec, and seeing him here with Magnus, being affectionate despite Jace’s presence in the loft speaks volumes. It’s nice to know someone loves Alec - heart and soul. Jace wouldn’t want anything less for his brother. 

His  _ parabatai _ is in love. And not only can Jace feel it radiating off of the rune, but he can feel it in Alec’s aura. 

Alec walks back into the kitchen wearing jeans and a sweater, a change from the boxers and t-shirt he opened the door in. Jace sets down two of the mugs on the island, studying his brother as he took a sip.

“You look good,” Jace says, pushing the mug of coffee towards Alec. Alec takes it in his hands, raising an eyebrow at the comment. 

“Thanks?” Alec says, making it sound more like a question as he takes a sip of his coffee. 

“No, just -” Jace meets his brother’s eyes, shrugging. “Love looks good on you, man. You look happy.” 

“I am happy,” Alec says, smiling down into his mug for a moment. 

Jace just smiles, nodding and taking another sip, a comfortable silence settling between the two of them.

“Alright, let’s go,” Alec says, though there’s still a soft flush on his cheeks. “We have an alpha to talk to.” 

**Author's Note:**

> say hi to me on [tumblr](http://magnusragnor.tumblr.com)!


End file.
